


ya like jazz?

by ign0miny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ya like jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: Draco plays soft jazz music when Harry leaves for auror missions and he's left all alone. Harry just happens to come back after a 2 month mission to find soft jazz music playing in his living room. One-shot.





	ya like jazz?

The keys fumble out of his hands and Harry bends down to pick them up off his front porch. He jumps a bit when the windchimes that hang beside him blow and make soft music. Harry's still on edge from his pervious mission- a two month mission chasing after an ex-Death Eater. The chase had left him tired, worried, and on edge. What Harry needed was a nice bath (with Draco), a good dinner, and a nice, long sleep in his comfortable bed he shared with his husband. Sighing, Harry shoved the bronze key into the door of his home and turned it. 

Upon approaching the house, Harry had noticed that the living room lights were on but the curtains were pulled in, so Harry couldn't see inside. There were spells on his and Draco's home that made it to where wizards and witches could see their home, but muggles could not. "It's a safety procedure." Draco had told him. Harry had answered Draco with a question of why they, powerful wizards, would need 'safety.' Draco had drily replied "Because you're Harry Potter. You need all the safety you can get." And that was the end of that. 

Opening the door with a creak, Harry swiftly walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. He locked the door back for these 'safety procedures' and untied his heavy auror boots. They were muddy and the laces were coming off because they were so worn out. Harry knew he needed to buy new ones, but that problem could wait for another day or two. Walking over to the bowl on the counter, Harry placed the keys inside the bowl and took off his auror coat and laid it over their stool. His coat, much like his shoes, was dirty and muddy and old. That, Harry thought, along with my shoes, is a problem for another day. 

After cracking his knuckles and rearranging his glasses, Harry walked into his living room where the only lights in the house were on. Upon entering the room, soft jazz music could be heard playing from the radio. Harry stopped in his track for a moment to listen to it. Harry, unlike most adults, didn't really enjoy listening to jazz or the trumpet or any type of instrument or music or that matter. Harry thought that was boring. He also thought that birds, reading, and stuffed animals were boring but hey- that was just his opinion. 

The jazz music slowed to a stop and the next song started. Harry, after listening to this new song for a minute, walked up to the couch. His eyes were greeted with the image of his husband wrapped up in a green wool blanet, his long, pale arm covering his pointy face. Draco was a light sleeper, always waking up at the faintest of sounds and always being the first one up and out of bed. (Harry was honestly suprised that Draco hadn't awoken yet from Harry's entrance into their house.) Draco looked completely at ease, his eyes fluttering every few seconds, his blonde, almost white hair moving with every tiny shake his body made. 

He watched Draco for a few minutes. The rise and fall of hs breath. His hand rising and falling along with his breathing. Harry fought the urge to lean down and kiss Draco. To scoop him up into his arms and carry him into the bedroom to have a proper greeting with his huband. Instead, Harry simply kissed Draco's forehead and covered that green, wool blanket tightly around Draco. Leaning back up, Harry flicked the soft jazz music off with his wand and manually turned off the two lamps in their living room. The room lit up from the moonlight behind the curtains and Harry stood there for a few seconds admiring Draco in the pale moonlight. 

Draco slept on. 

Turning around, Harry walked to the base of the steps, then made his way up them. None of them creaked and shook like they usually did. Instead, the stayed quiet and took all of Harry's weight onto them. As Harry finished the walk upstairs and went into their bedroom, he smiled at his current thoughts.

Tomorrow was another day.

And Harry's proper greeting could wait until tomorrow. He had the rest of his life with Draco. 

Harry reconsiled with his bed, and fell asleep, dreaming about Draco in the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
